


The hymn of destruction

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Smut, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Cloud is tired in all the fighting and pain, he just wants it all to stop. Sephiroth gladly helps him forget and in the process, accidentally falls in love.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. The touch

The hymn of destruction  
First chapter

Everything had led up to this moment

All of his pain and suffering

His family

His friends

And still, he longed for the other man

_Sephiroth_

It was normal though, he was a part of Cloud like he was a part of Sephiroth. His secret left white wing proved that. Cloud never wanted to admit it but he wanted to tell Sephiroth about his feelings. Their constant circle of fighting was getting into Cloud’s soul and nerves. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He just wanted peace again

Cloud stomped into the ground and looked around  
There were many stars and galaxies everywhere he looked

Suddenly his head started hurting  
Like electricity went through his head  
He shrieked and held his head

Until someone grabbed his arm and raised his arm

”Careful now,” Sephiroth said and smirked

Cloud gasped and jumped backwards to grab his sword

What is he planning this time?

”I will not end..nor will I have you end”  
Sephiroth said and looked into the horizon

”This...is”

Sephiroth turned around

”The edge of creation”

Cloud huffed

Sephiroth started walking towards him with bold steps

”Cloud, lend me your strength,” he said and held out his hand

”Let us defy destiny... _together_ ,” Sephiroth said the last word with hope

They gazed into each other's eyes with sparking feelings

Blue and green mixed into space and ate the darkness

Cloud opened his palm and slowly started disarming himself

Sephiroth thought that he was about to attack but Cloud assured him

”Wait...I am throwing my sword out”  
He said and took his sword out and threw it to the ground

Then he slowly walked upon Sephiroth’s personal space

”If I give you my hand you promise that no one will get hurt...can you do that?”  
Cloud muttered and looked up into Sephiroth’s green gaze

”I promise Cloud...I have _waited_ for this moment”  
He said and linked their hands together

They gasped into the feeling and basked in each other's emotions

”I don’t know how to explain this to you but I want to leave with you”  
Cloud whispered

”Where do you want to go?”

Cloud brought his hand into Sephiroth’s chest and leaned his lips next to his ear

”Anywhere else but this place”

Sephiroth smiled

After all this time….

He got his **puppet**


	2. Madness

Sephiroth had melted into a comforting state  
The touch of something wrong  
They weren’t supposed to like it  
Manufactured into madness

He enjoyed it nevertheless  
Cloud was an interesting creature

Cloud was still asleep but he could sense everything  
The small puffs of air and shivers

Sephiroth’s coldness and Cloud’s warmth were _combining_

After the destruction of Earth, Sephiroth had used most of his powers to land them on another earth-like planet. Nature was greener than before and somewhat diverse but nothing else seemed to be different. He had built an illusion of a home so they could rest for some time before continuing their search for a better place to conquer. Sephiroth wanted to give Cloud everything. A whole kingdom they could rule together, two kings and no one else.

It felt strange but he didn’t care when he felt Cloud’s hand touching his long hair and smiled in his sleep. He is good at hiding his true desires but that is changing now. Sephiroth wants to get to know him again, what he likes, what emotions he maintains on a daily basis. All of these things matter at this moment.

But most importantly he wants Cloud to forget  
He wants him under him  
In total bliss  
He wants to see the man’s eyes roll back

But maybe that can wait a while

Sephiroth cannot wait to **ravish** him


	3. Deeper

Cloud felt weak

He felt like the gravity was mushing him into the softness  
He had not felt this feeling in a long time  
Something was pressing him

He slowly opens his eyes to the world and sighs in relief.

It’s Sephiroth  
Gazing into his oceanic eyes  
No words need to be exchanged  
They just know it

It all

”Do you want to talk about it?”  
Sephiroth asked him

Cloud blinked slowly and _hummed_

”Not yet” Cloud closed his eyes and curled deeper into Sephiroth’s chest

Sephiroth smirked and held him tight

”Very well then”

”Can we just...stay like this...for a little while”  
Cloud whispered and fell asleep again

Sephiroth hummed and closed his eyes

_Sure they can_


	4. Heat

Sephiroth didn’t necessarily need sleep but he could put his brain to work in a slower way. His thinking could get relaxed and his reaction time for touch and danger as well

Something soft cradled on top of his thighs and took the bed cover off but he didn’t think any of it. But when he felt small fingers travel underneath his shirt and belt being unbuckled he opened his eyes. The sight was something he wished he could see over and over again

Cloud’s cheeks were red and flustered and his thighs were trembling

” _Please..unghh...Seph_ ” Cloud gasped

Sephiroth took hold of Cloud’s waist and stopped him

”Are you sure about this...we should talk first”

Cloud snapped and towered over Sephiroth. He grabbed his hands away from his waist and squeezed them together above his head

”More touching and less talking!” Cloud said and shivered

”Very well then..puppet,” Sephiroth said and attacked him and spun Cloud on his back

”But first, let’s kiss okay?”  
Sephiroth wanted his approval after all

”What a good villain you are, asking for my permission”  
Cloud smirked and lightly put his top lip against Sephiroth’s lower one

First, they breathed each other in, their scent…..skin….fire

After what felt like hundreds of years

Sephiroth pushed their lips together

Somewhere over the space

A butterfly flapped its wings

”.. _ahhng_ ”

Sephiroth froze into a stone

Did he just hear…

”I’m sorry Seph..that was embarrassing”  
Cloud giggled and looked up  
His face changed from happy to confused

”What’s..wrong?”

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud and his mind was in a pure **possessive** state

”Do it again” he told Cloud

”Ahh..okay..umm” Cloud thought that how he could do it again

”You have to help me to do it Seph”  
Cloud smirked and requested

”Do not worry little one… _.I will_ ”


	5. Pain

” _Sephiroth_ ”

”Where are you Cloud... **ANSWER ME** ”

”It hurts...so bad..” he heard Cloud say

” **CLOUD** ”

In the middle of the night  
Sephiroth woke up in a cold sweat  
His back and front was soaked in it  
He couldn’t find Cloud

Sephiroth jumped from the bed and rushed downstairs to search for his lover  
He was nowhere to be found  
Until he smelled his scent  
It came from outside the house

Sephiroth followed the younger man’s scent and he saw him

Cloud was sitting on the beach  
Looking to the ocean

”How long have you been here?”  
Sephiroth asked him and slowly walked behind the other

” _I don’t...know_ ”  
Cloud said with a hollow voice

He had obviously been crying and Sephiroth knew it

”I had to do it Cloud even if I promised you, the Earth was dying, no one could have saved it, not even my power or Mothers”

” _I know it...but..._ I”

”Tell me” Sephiroth sat next to him and Cloud dropped his head to the other’s shoulder

”I’m just sad...even though everyone dear to me was already dead I….feel _numb_ ”

”You are feeling sympathy Cloud...it’s completely understandable”  
Sephiroth explained

”I know”

”This is exactly why we need to talk Cloud, we can’t start all over again if we don’t solve the problems which are bottling up in the surface”

”I...just...”

” **say it** ”

”I’m supposed to hate you….you destroyed everything but I….still love you….because you...I...ahh” Cloud started sobbing yet again and Sephiroth embraced him

”I know Cloud...I know..”

”I just love you okay...none of them cared for me….they just used me...all of them”

”We can stay here Cloud...if you want to….this is basically Earth but its magic is far stronger”  
Sephiroth said and made Cloud look at him

”I do like this place”

”And I like you…. _little one_ ”

Sephiroth held Cloud’s hand and rose them up from the sandy beach, walked back to the house hand in hand, and went to bed.

I could get used to this

Sephiroth thought to himself


End file.
